Story of Starlight past
by Wonder Mint
Summary: A story of Friendships!
1. Chapter 1

**My my Meikyo.**

Long ago in a world of Vana'diel, there was a little Mithra girl.

She had no family to speak of, let alone someone to call a relation.

But this is her story, a story of a Mithra.

"The sun is up..." a small voice called. "The sun is up, wake up." A little mithra opened her eyes and looked up from under a tree.

"i'm glad your up Mei" another Mithra smiled and pulled Mei up. "Where are we going, Ippy?" Mei asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ippy Started to shake and giggle wildly. "I'm glad you asked!!!" Ippy smiled and pulled, Mei out into the light.

Meikyo rubbed her eyes more and looked around, there was a few other people holding Weapons and talking to eachother.

"I forgot i was out in the Dunes..." Meikyo snaped her fingers and a Staff floated around her and rested on her back.

Ippy wraped her arms around Meikyo and hugged her tightly, She giggled almost uncontrollably.

"Mei, your so Cute when you acted like you were sleeping!"

Suddenly a galka walked up to Meikyo and started yelling at her. "What were you thinking, you could of told us that you didnt know a Single advanced cure spell!" Meikyo tried to respond but she had forgotten who he was. "Back off, she is still working on it!" Ippy started yelling back at him. Meikyo started to remember what happend, She was with him in a party, some people got badly hurt because of her. "I...I'm sorry..." Meikyo's words went unheard...Again.

'Auther note: Yep, its the sad truth, oh btw if you havent noticed Meikyo is a Whm, sorta..lol but she is bad at it. okay back to story'

"I'm warnning all of you, if you party with these girls, you may never see the light of day again!" The galka warnned the party.

Ippy Had it, she pulled out a small item and whispered to her self. Almost as soon as she finished a Web warped around the galka and thru him back. "Go away, we cant get a good party if you keep Spreading Rumors about us!" Ippy glared at the galka as he ran away.

The party leader, a Very tall elvaan walked over to Ippy and asked her what spells Meikyo knew.

"I'm sorry Ippy, but i cant have a whitemage on my team that doesnt know spells like that, im sorry, but you will have to leave."

Ippy frowned and walked with Meikyo back to a tree, They both sat down under it again, they knew they had to get a party soon or they would run out of gil for food.

"Im sorry Ippy, you can leave me if you want, im more of a pain then-" Ippy stoped her, "Nah your a great Whitemage in my book Meikyo!" Ippy hugged Meikyo and leaned back on the tree. Meikyo blushed and started playing with the sand till she fell asleep.

"Meikyo..." a voice called Meikyo gently and softly. "Meikyo, have no worry, I am watching over you, just stay strong a little longer." Meikyo felt like she was being held, she felt warm and happy. Meikyo opened her eyes and she saw Ippy cooking. "Yay your up, Dinner is almost ready and i went to the outpost for some bread and meat tonite!" Ippy Smiled warmly and started to stir somethings into a pot.

It smelled wonderful, like Most of her cooking, Meikyo crawled over to the fire and Ippy. "Hey, dont worry, i checked to see if the galka was okay." Ippy said as if reading Meikyo's mind. "I'm glad, it looked like to summoned a Black widow to tie him up." Meikyo smiled and rested her head on Ippy's shoulder.

Ippy laughed and thought of something from what Meikyo said. "How did you know i Summoned a Black widow this time?" Meikyo thought about it, She could always see what Ippy Called to attack, but she never gave it a second thought. "Anyway, Dinner is almost ready, would you like some?" Ippy poured some of the stew into a bowl for Meikyo and her self.

Ippy took a pouch off her side, and put it into a bag with her Kunai. "Doesnt your Tools cost alot of money, Ippy?" Meikyo opened the pouch and only saw a few tools left. Ippy ignored her and hugged her, "Your dum, dont worry about my stuff, we are only worried about Food, Armor up keep, and some other stuff i cant think of at this time."

Ippy pulled out a big blanket with a cats paw sowed on to it, Meikyo was already asleep cling to part of Ippy's armor. "Dont worry about everything, your Big sister will help you no matter what." Ippy covered up Mei and her self and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer-sault!**

"MeiKyo!" Ippy nudges Mei out from under the blankets. "Its time to wake up Silly."

Meikyo slowly opened her eyes and felt the sun hitting her legs. "Ippy, What are we doing today?" Meikyo asked still half asleep.

"Well we are going to find another party so we can get stronger!" Ippy said, folding the blanket into a bag.

Meikyo put on her clothes and Practiced casting spells. "Cure, Protectra..." A small blue crystal wall formed and disapeard as soon as it formed.

Ippy clapped happy that Mei was practiceing. "Your Gunna be a great Whitemage some day Mei!"

Ippy smiled and went back to work on other things. Meikyo thought otherwise. "I'll never be able to do it at this rate..." Mei mumbled to her self.

'Authers note: oh ya, Ippy is a Ninja, and pretty hyper one at that. She is normaly one to start a fight then to end one. Hehe.'

Meikyo and Ippy walked over to the outpost and met up with some people there.

"Good mornning everyone" Ippy said waveing to everyone. Some of the people glanced over and just seemed to scowl and glare.

Meikyo was dragging her staff on the sand and stareing at the ground.

"Hey, its the No good Ninja and That Broken goods Whitemage!" A guy said from the group of people and they started to laugh.

Meikyo just stared at the ground holding back her tears. BAM!!! Ippy sprinted to the man and was already holding him up by his neck a few feet off the ground. "Take it back!" Ippy Yelled, tightning her grip on the mans Neck. The man only snapped his fingers and his party pulled Ippy off him and thru her aside.

"Ippy!" Meikyo ran to Ippy and Started casting Cure. "I'm sorry, im so sorry..." Mei started crying and kept cureing.

The man that insulted Ippy and Mei walked over to them and kicked Mei onto the ground.

"See what i was telling you all, a ninja with a temper and a Whitemage that cant keep her party safe!" The man laughed and walked away with his party.

Ippy hopped up quickly and pulled Meikyo up. "I'm sorry Mei, im so sorry, are you hurt anywhere?" Ippy started to feel up and down Mei's sides.

Meikyo was still crying, She had no anger Againest the man, because she knew she couldnt keep Ippy safe.

"Its okay Mei, your doing all you can and i know that." Ippy smiled and looked for where the guy kicked Mei.

Meikyo quickly dried her face off with her sleeve and casted Cure on her self and Ippy.

Meikyo and Ippy sat on some boxes at the Outpost, Waiting for people to party with.

Everyone they asked seemed to know all the rumors about Mei and Ippy.

Suddenly a Hume guy with spikey hair walked out of the outpost with a Bandage along his side, most likely he was found after a monster attack.

Ippy dashed over to him and asked him the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, you wanna join my team?!" Ippy smiled and stared at him.

"Where is the rest of your party?" The Hume looked around seeing no one else but Meikyo wearing a cloak playing in the sand.

"We are still working on that..." Ippy scratched the top of her ear. "Hey, arnt you two the mithra from the rumors?"

Ippy scowled. "Yeah, what of it, Your not going to join a party just because of some rumors?" Ippy seemed to get more mad by the second.

"Hah, No..." The Hume reached out his hand to Ippy and smiled. "I'm Shin."

Ippy looked very surprised and took his hand and shaked it. "You wont regret join our team!" Ippy smiled and pull Shin over to Meikyo.

"Wait wait wait, I'll join your party, if you can beat me in a fight." Shin smiled and backed a few feet away from Ippy.

"What, i thought you wanted to join?" Ippy started to feel cheated and angery.

Meikyo looked over and got between the two to try and stop them. "You guys, please dont..." Meikyo begged and started to look worried.

Shin got into a Normal Martial art stance. Ippy Pulled out a Kunai and readied her self.

Mei backed up and the two went at it. "You guys please dont!" Mei started to panic.

Shin triped Ippy and she quickly recoverd before Shin had time to hit her again. Meikyo started casting cure on both of them to keep them alive.

Before anyone could even notice the sun seemed to burn Brighter and hotter every second.

Meikyo just kept healing and keeping both of them at there best.

Suddenly before Mei and the others even noticed it was there. The elemental of Fire, its body was still forming, a Ribbon of fire wraped around it and its core floated into place. It became whole and as soon as Meikyo started casting cure.

It started casting a spell, luckily Meikyo felt its spell before it hit and she droped to the ground as the Spell hit the ground by her.

The Sand caught fire and it turned into glass.

"Ahhhh!" Mei screamed as the Elemental started casting its spell again. Ippy looked to Meikyo and saw the elemental.

"Wait, Meikyo is in danger!" Ippy shouted at Shin before he charged her. "Dang it, its a Elemental..." Shin notes as he charges at it.

"Shoulder Tackle!" Shin pushed his body into the elemental and Stuned it. Ippy jumped behind it and attacked. "Blade:Retsu!" Ippy Cut the Elementals core and it backed away. Shin picked up Meikyo and made sure she was fine before going to help Ippy.

"Ippy, use this!" Shin tossed Ippy a Ninja tool she never seen before.

Ippy pulled out a scroll that matched it and grasped both of them tightly. "Suiton:Ichi!!" Ippy shouted and water rose from the sand and attacked the Elemental. The elemental started to fade and a cluster of crystals fell from its core and the elemental died.

Meikyo sat down trying to rest, "I'm sorry you guys, i couldnt keep you safe..." Meikyo said feeling guilty for getting them attacked in the first place. Before Ippy could say anything Shin smiled and pat Ippy and Mei on the back. "That was Awesome, if everyday is like this with you Gals, im staying!" Shin laughed like a idiot but it made Ippy and Mei feel happy, they all soon Started laughing together and smileing.

Ippy and Mei hugged Shin makeing him feel uncomfortable, but they were happy. "Mmm i think we better get some rest..."

Shin pointed out trying to wiggle out of the hug.

The stars finally come out as the small Trio sits under a tree by a fire. They were all happy to meet eachother, and Meikyo was the happiest to have a party and friends like this. "Well, Welcome to the Team Shin!" Ippy toasted with a bottle of Watermelon juice. "Haha, thank you for inviteing me!" Shin smiled and toasted with a bottle of apple juice. Meikyo sat between them smileing happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved, But still in danger.**

"The Wind blows without fail, Fire burns with power, Earth guards all, Lightning strikes and learns." a voice whispers.

"Water Guides and watchs, Ice loves and freezes pain, Light wards all evil." The voice whispers again

"Darkness loveless, watchs nothing, guides no one, wards away all, learns from death, power unmatched, guards only it self, and goes where it pleases."

"Know that you are Not any of these, but all of these, you are nothing, yet something, your fate is written, but only you can Write what is to come."

The whispers stop, and Meikyo awakens.

"Good morning Mei!" Ippy smiled at Meikyo and gives her a bowl of warm oatmeal. Shin was already eating but mostly being quiet.

"Gave me quiet a scare last night, You were sleep walking and you tried to kill a Damselfly!" Ippy looked at Meikyo, worried.

"Are you okay?" Ippy asked and stared till she said something. "I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." Meikyo stirred her oatmeal and stared at it for a while.

Shin hopped up and packed everything up and made an anoucment. "We need to go to Bastok, we all need more potions and our armor is a little old." Ippy Agreed and packed everything into a cart.

'Thats right...its been a week since Shin joined our party, we got a cart to help us travel, Shin and Ippy became closer, I saw them holding hands last night, I learned better spells to help everyone, but it doesnt help much. Ippy doesnt smile at me like she used to, and Shin takes care of me like a big brother...whats happening?' Meikyo thought as she ate her food slowly.

**'authers note: As some friendships go, alot fall apart because of things like this, Friends who once thought they knew eachother start to see a void, and friends come closer and others feel pushed away. :O oh by the way, Shin is a monk.'**

Some where in a wasteland, a Secret meeting is held by people in black robes.

"Its beautiful how Love and friendship create the most fear and hate in a person." A cloaked Man says to the others in cloaks.

They all Nod, and laugh.

Back at Meikyo's camp.

After the party was done loading everything into the Cart, Meikyo hopped into it and started playing with the holes in her Doublet.

Shin started pulling it claiming it helped him build muscles, but they all knew he was just being polite. Ippy walked beside it and helped push up hills.

Meikyo started to hum as they got closer to the Konschtat Highlands, "Danceing bears, Painted wings things i almost remember"

She swayed side to side slowly with a smile, Ippy Started to remember how Meikyo and her found eachother.

:this is a flash back thing...get over it! xx:

A mithra with short hair was picking flower in a garden, she was makeing a necklace.

"Quickly, Ippy get inside!" A taller mithra ran to Ippy and pushed her inside a house.

"Mom, whats going on?" Ippy asked her mom who was crying.

"Take this and her, the Beastmen are attacking, the Yagudo are attacking in full force this time!" Ippy's mom gave a little mithra girl to Ippy to hold and around her neck was a Bright red rupy.

"Mom!" Ippy was pushed into the basement of the house and her mother picked up a Katana and a bag of potion.

"Stay alive Ippy..."She kissed Ippy on the forehead and shut the basement door behind her and joined a group of people out side.

"Quickly, we need to give the magic towers help!" A taru said and led them to battle.

Soon after a Great light flashed and everything stopped, Silence, everything, the only thing was a Howl and it stoped. Ippy looked at the little Mithra girl who looked to be her same age, the Rupy the girl was holding Faded away.

"Dont worry, i'll take care of you till your mommy or mine comes back." Ippy sat next to the girl and hugged her.

"Ippy, anyone home?" Shin asked Ippy.

She shook her head and blinked a few times. "Oh i'm okay!" She smiled and pushed the cart more.

The party was passing a cave as it started to rain, Meikyo's eyes widend and her tail twitched around as rain hit it.

Meikyo picked up her staff and stood up, She tapped it on the cart and casted a spell. "Barwatera" A Bubble spread out from her staff and protected them from the rain.

Mei smiled feeling happy from casting a helpful spell. But her Smiled soon faded and her eyes widend again and say a flash of light from the clouds. A bolt of lightning hit a tree Near by.

Meikyo without even think jumped out of the cart and ran to the cave as fast as she could. "Mei, Wait!" Shin yelled and started pulling the cart to her. Ippy was pushing as hard as she could. They reached the Cave and Meikyo was hideing in the back crying and curled up into a ball.

"Meikyo are you okay!?" Shin and Ippy yelled out to her from the front of the cave.

"No, no no please, Dont hurt me..." Meikyo said to her self after each bolt of lightning. As Shin and Ippy got closer to Mei they Saw a Lightning elemental hovering around Meikyo. "Meikyo, dont cast any spells!" Ippy Told Mei staying a few feet away from it.

"I can take it out, Ive faught these before." Shin picked up some rocks and crushed them in his hands and walked closer to the elemental.

"Hundred Fist!" He started punching the Elemental without warning! The elemental was knocked against the wall after Shins last attack.

"Now!" Shin told Ippy, She picked up some of the crushed rock and blew it at the Elemental. The dust formed into spikes and Destroyed the elemental.

"I'm sorry Mei I forgot you never saw lightning before..." Ippy kneeled down and rubbed Meikyo's back. "What, she never saw lightning before?" Shin looked at them stupidly. "Yeah, we were mostly traveling and even then, we normaly only got caught in a rain storm." Ippy said plainly.

Shin picked up Meikyo and put her in the cart and put a blanket over her. "We cant stop now, if we get there to late the City guards wont let us in."Ippy and Shin started moveing the cart, Shin was a little buged that Mei had to run to the cave and cost them time.

Meikyo fell asleep and started to dream, "Please find me, I need you..." A Small childish voice whisperd to Mei. "Who are you?" Meikyo asked.

"I'm your friend, remember?" The voice replied and seemed to giggle. "My...friend?" Meikyo's voice started to feel strained.

"No, Please dont hurt her!" The voice seemed to be talking to another person. "Who is trying to hurt me?" Her throat started to feel like it was dry. "Run! You have to run, The first will come for you soon!" The voice started to fade and soon disapeard.

Meikyo opened her eyes and Shin and Ippy were fighting some goblins. Meikyo couldnt move and she could hardly speak. She Reached out to Ippy and Shin but her arm wouldnt move, The Cart landed on her and she couldnt move her arms or legs. "Help me..." She thought, trying to speak. The goblins wouldnt let them stop fighting, "Ban..." Meikyo tried casting a spell, but with out her arms she couldnt.

"Banis..." She tried again but she couldnt.

"Holy!" a beam of light hit one of the goblins and it seemed to turn to ash. Meikyo looked around for someone that could of casted the spell, She saw Elvaan with White armor on and a Chocobo behind him. He drawed a Sword and shield and attacked the other goblin, it soon died like the other. He ran over to Meikyo and picked up the Cart and pulled her out.

Meikyo Faints, smileing at the man in Armor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parts missing.**

"Mmm..." Meikyo mumbles feeling around. "Where am I?" Meikyo says out loud quietly.

She feels around more and feels a heavy blanket on her, feeling around more she feels someone next to her.

She finally opens her eyes and there is a Elvaan completely asleep, rolled on his side away from Mei.

Meikyo looks down and see's that she was reaching across the gap of beds, She suddenly felt very very Dumb for doing that without noticeing.

"Yeah, I cant believe you guys were so close." Meikyo hears Ippy's voice from down stairs. "Dont worry about it, im just glad your all safe."

Meikyo hears another voice, but it sounded more like the voice that casted the spell last night.

She rolls over onto her side and notices the Elvaan is awake and smileing at her, Mei's face turns beat red and hides under the covers.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The Elvaan asks, reaching across the gap and pokeing Mei's ear.

"N-no..." Mei answers like a shy Child, her ear twitchs a little bit. "I hope you dont mind, when your cart fell on you i had to put something on your bruise." The Elvaan told her warmly. Meikyo feeled up her side and felt a stinging pain on her side. "Thank you..." Meikyo blushed with sort of a twisted pain but thankfulness.

"Man, how rude of me, I didnt even tell you my name." The Elvaan started to laugh. " I'm Nolan, I guess i should of told you that before i took off your armor, But you sorta were fainting and such." Nolan laughed. "I'm, Meikyo..." Mei replied and uncoverd her head and looked at Nolan and smiled warmly. "Where am I?" Meikyo asked looking around. "Bastok, my house, were above an Inn." Nolan smiled and layed on his back and closed his eyes.

"An Inn..." Meikyo thought as she pulled the blankets up more. " Your a Whitemage arnt you?" Nolan asked, turning his head abit to hear her.

"Yeah, i'm not very good, but im getting there." Meikyo replied turning to look at Nolan. " You want to join my linkpearl?" Nolan turned and smiled warmly and looking for a reply.

"Link...pearl?..." Meikyo asked. She never had a chance to have one, Ippy had one but she said it wasnt the type of thing she would be interested in. "Well, do you?" Nolan reached his hand across the gap, with a small Blue-green pearl in his palm. "Uhh, okay." Meikyo reached over across the gap meeting with Nolans hand. Nolan lifted his hand slightly above her's and tilted his palm, the pearl rolled onto her hand. " Cool, Welcome to the Black Ravens linkpearl!" Nolan smiled and sat up on his bed.

Meikyo looked at the pearl and glanced at Nolan, he was tall and strong looking person, Meikyo stared at him for a while and almost blushed if it wasnt for.

"Hey, Good morning Meikyo!" Shin had came up the stairs without her noticeing and sat on her bed. " Hi, Shin." Meikyo looked over at Shin and smiled. Shin and Nolan Smiled at eachother at thought the same thing. 'Back off...'

"Ummm, is there any place that i can take a bath?" Meikyo broke the deadly silence between the two. "Oh yes, its just over there, if you cant find it just ask me again." Nolan smiled warmly at Meikyo and pointed at a hall way.

As soon as Meikyo had entered the Bath room Nolans smile turned into a smooth stare at Shin. "Boy friend?" Nolan asked Shin as if gathering info. "No, I dont dont think of her as any relation to me either." Shin replied, coldly stareing back at Nolan. "Hah, i meant with the girl down stairs."

Nolan laughed and seemed to relax more. "Why are you asking?" Shin stared questionily.

Nolan shruged and looked back at him. "Well, two Mithra traveling with one Guy." Nolan started to laugh again. "Your a freak." Shin said coldly and walked back down stairs.

Meikyo steped into the water in the Tub, her tail seemed to flick around happily from the water. "I havent been in a bath in a while" Mei smiled and slowly sat down into the tub. Meikyo sat at the end of the bath and folded her clothes neatly, the pearl Nolan gave her rolled out into the water and sank to the bottom. "Oh no!" Meikyo gasped and started feeling around for the pearl at the bottom of the tub.

"No, please, come back to me!" Meikyo almost grabed it but as her hand got closer it rolled around more. "Please please please" She beged the pearl to stay still but it wouldnt. "Please, Stop it." She stared at the top of the water and felt around slowly for it. The water started to spin around slowly into a small whirl at the top of the water. Meikyo poked the top and the pearl shot out and sat calmly on her neatly folded clothes.

Meikyo didnt remember learning a spell to controll water, she stared at her finger for alittle bit. She started taping the water to see if it would work, but it didnt. She thought it was just luck, a fluke, a dream. "Knock knock" Someone outside the bathroom tapped on the door a few times and opened it. A Very beautiful Hume girl walked in, her long black hair was put to her side on her shoulder. She smiled and knelt down to Mei.

"Hey there cutie" The Girl smiled at Mei and put down a basket of herbs and bandages. Meikyo never being called that, started to blush.

"I'm Marie, Once your done in here i got to replace your bandages, Kay?" Marie left the basket and stood back up. Meikyo Noded a few times quickly. Marie smiled and walked out shutting the door behind her. "Who are these people." Meikyo thought to her self.

"These people sure are nice" Ippy smiled at Shin as he was sitting next to her. "Yeah, dont go to close to that Nolan guy." Shin said stareing at the stairs. Ippy stared at Shin like he was dum, and quickly sent aside his warning.

"Okay I gave Mei the herbs and Bandages and now I'll start on breakfast!" Marie hopped down stairs and walked to the counter and started mixing stuff into a bowl. Marie was Giggling and humming as she worked.

"Wow, first you save us, now your cooking us breakfast!?" Ippy stared at Marie suprised. "You bet, plus you guys looked like you needed a place to stay." Marie giggled and snaped her fingers at the stove and it lit a small fire. Ippy stared at the fire and started to smile. "Wow, your a Blackmage?!"

'Authers note: Blackmages are the Twin class to Whitemage, Whitemage Heals, while Blackmage Destroys. Basicly, they controll the basic elements.'

"Do you want to join my team?!" Ippy asked Marie hopeing for a yes. "Nope sorry, Nolan and I are already part of a team." Marie smiled warmly comforting Ippy. "And besides, I can sorta kill monsters with a snap of the fingers." Marie smiled and started cooking again. "Ooo, its okay." Ippy recovered quickly. "What type of person is Nolan..." Shin asked quickly. " Mmmm, He is good guy, I trust him with my life everyday!" Marie giggled.

"So he isnt a pervert?" Shin asked coldly. Marie stopped and turned around with a Questioned face. "What he do?" Marie asked Shin.

"Nothing really." Shin replied stareing at Marie. "Okay, he isnt a bad person mind you, he just rubs some people the wrong way."

Shin sighed and relaxed, leaning on Ippy's shoulder.

"There dirty..." Meikyo sighed stareing at her clothes. She wiggled her finger thru a hole on her shirt, Meikyo hopped out of the Tub and dried of her hair and tied a towl around her. Mei looked at the Bruise on her side, it went up to just below her arm and below her waist.

Mei opened the door and walked out into the hall way, she went to the bed and started to feel lightheaded.

The cold air and her warm body made her feel weak and she layed on the bed and went to sleep.

Meikyo wakes up and its dark, she starts to feel a little bit starved. "Ippy, Shin, are you here?" Meikyo stepped out of bed with the blankets covering her like a cloak. "Ahh, Mei!!" Marie walked up to Meikyo and hugged her and started to wiggle feeling her body. "Ohhh, your soooo little!" Marie let go of Mei slowly and sat on the counter. "Where is Ippy, and Shin?" Meikyo looked up at Marie feeling lost. "Oh ya, They went to the dunes without you, said for you to get new armor and a chocobo and meet at dunes." Marie said sternly but started to giggle.

"They left, me?..." Mei stared down at the ground feeling sorta sad and alone. "Hey, Who's this pretty lady?" A young man was sitting at the table leaning back on a chair with his feet on the table. "This is Meikyo, she is staying here till she gets her bearings." Marie replied for Meikyo to the man. "Please dont start anything again, its not good for the Linkpearl rep." A galka that was walking in started takeing off his armor and a Small dragon flew past him to a chair to sit on.

Meikyo started to blush still not being dressed yet, someone picked up Meikyo and brought her upstairs. Nolan put Meikyo on a bed and put down some sleeping clothes. "Sorry if there to big, we didnt have any spare clothes and we put your other clothes with the others..." Nolan itched his nose and looked away from Meikyo. "They might be big, there my old Pajamas."

Meikyo lifted the clothes up to her face and smelled them, they smelled like a faded smell of sweat and soap. "I washed them ten times... sorry if the smell is still there..." Nolan started to feel dum and not just take some of Marie's stuff. "No, Its okay, I like it." Meikyo smiled and put the clothes on under the blankets, The sleeves went a good 5 inchs past her hands and the bottom of the shirt was like a skirt. "Thank you very much!" Meikyo hugged Nolan who was a good 2 feet taller then her. "No problem, just get some rest." Nolan blushed and went down stairs.

Meikyo covered up in the blankets and quickly fell asleep, forgeting about Ippy leaveing her alone.


End file.
